A Furry Little Savior
by BranwenOSV
Summary: After nearly losing his entire family, Taiyang was wondering what was there left to live for; then he received a Father's Day gift that changed his life. (Headcanon Prequel)


**A/N: This story is based on my headcanons and theories of the characters. The story starts with Yang at age 5 and Ruby at age 3.**

#

To say that Taiyang was furious was an understatement. Taiyang had returned home from his night job to find out that his daughters went missing, and had it not been for Qrow finding them at just the nick of time, he would have lost them for good. When Qrow returned home with Yang and Ruby, Ruby was already asleep in his arms. Taiyang didn't mind Ruby being asleep as he knew the one who was truly responsible for what happened. Qrow took Ruby upstairs to her room while Taiyang discussed tonight's events with Yang.

"What the hell were you thinking Yang?" asked Taiyang. "Did it ever occur to you that you could have gotten killed out there?"

"I'm sorry!" pleaded Yang, already in tears from Taiyang yelling. "I'll never do it again!"

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time young lady! I demand to know why you went out there and why you decided to drag your sister along for the ride!"

"I wanted to find mommy! I thought by using the photo I could-"

"Yang, I've told you before: Mommy is gone!"

"Then why haven't you tried finding her?"

Taiyang hated having this conversation with Yang. Yang was always asking to know what happened to her mother, and Taiyang could never explain the truth. Not because he tried to keep things secret, but because he was just as much in the dark as well. Raven, his first wife, had disappeared shortly after Yang's birth, and she never tried to contact him nor her brother Qrow about her whereabouts. After years of never hearing from her, Taiyang gave up trying to find out the truth.

"Yang, we've been through this," said Taiyang, trying his best to keep his cool. "There's nothing I can do to find her."

"You're lying!" yelled Yang. "Mommy is out there somewhere and you just don't want to find her because you hate her!"

Taiyang would never think to raise a hand against his children, but tonight he wasn't in the best emotional state to be thinking clearly. He approached Yang and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Yang was scared at what Taiyang was about to do; he looked at her like he was going to murder her. Taiyang was about to slap her across the face when his wrist was suddenly grabbed by Qrow.

"Tai, calm down!" said Qrow. It took a few moments for Taiyang to snap out of his rage and let go of Yang. He turned around, not wanting to face Yang right now before he did something he was going to regret.

"Thank you uncle Qrow," said Yang.

"Yang, go to your room," said Qrow.

"But Uncle Qrow-"

"NOW!"

Yang was worried about Qrow getting mad as well, but ran upstairs to her room without saying another word. With the kids in their room, Taiyang sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Tai, I understand how mad you are, but she's just a kid. She doesn't understand about Raven." To Qrow's surprise, Taiyang began sobbing.

"To be honest Qrow," said Taiyang, "I didn't expect them to be rescued. I was just waiting for the inevitable phone call that they would be found dead."

"Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Because I'm cursed Qrow! I don't know how or why, but somehow I've been cursed to lose everybody I ever loved! First I lost Raven...then I lost Summer...and tonight I nearly lost my babies. Imagine what would have happened if I was just one minute late from coming home and finding out."

"That's enough Tai. They're home safe and sound-"

"For how long Qrow?" shouted Taiyang, getting up and grabbing Qrow. "How long until I eventually lose them as well? Tonight was just a fluke, but I just know one day, when I least expect it..." Taiyang let go of Qrow to wipe the tears coming down his eyes. "Thank you for bringing them back home."

"You going to be all right tonight?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. Good night Qrow."

Qrow patted Taiyang on the shoulder and left. Once Qrow was gone, Taiyang went to his room and pulled out a box from underneath his bed. Inside the box contained several photos of happier moments in his life; all of them including Raven, Summer, and his children. He pulled out two photos: His wedding picture with his first wife Raven, and the other his second wedding with Summer.

Both were meant to be the start of a happier life, and each one was snuffed in a matter of a few years.

As he looked over the photos, he thought tonight had to be a sign that perhaps he was never meant to be happy.

#

It had been a week since Qrow saved Yang and Ruby. Qrow figured Taiyang would take a few days off from teaching at Signal, and he called Taiyang to make sure everything was fine, but it was now a whole week and Taiyang didn't come back to work. Qrow decided to visit Taiyang to find out what was really going on.

Qrow knocked on the front door and out came Taiyang, looking like a mess. His hair was disheveled while his beard looked scraggly; usually he'd keep his beard short and trimmed. His clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in a while; in fact, Qrow could have sworn they were the same clothes when Qrow visited him last week.

"Hey Qrow," said Taiyang nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"I was worried something happened," said Qrow.

"Everything's just fine."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," said Taiyang, moving aside to let Qrow enter his house. Qrow felt a slight chill down his spine when entering Taiyang's home; he was starting to worry what would happen when he saw Yang and Ruby, if they were even in his house. As he entered the living room, he saw Yang and Ruby in their pajamas, watching cartoons on the couch like it was a Saturday morning.

"Hey girls, look who came to visit," said Taiyang. The girls turned to Qrow and smiled.

"Uncle Qrow!" they shouted, getting up and running to hug Qrow.

"Hey girls," said Qrow. "How are you feeling?"

"We're great!" said Yang.

"Daddy is letting us stay home and watch cartoons!" said Ruby.

"Really?" said Qrow. "That's sure nice of him. Say, me and daddy are going to have a talk with each other. Afterwards we can watch some cartoons together okay?"

"Okay!" they said, jumping right back on the couch and watching the TV.

Qrow and Taiyang headed to Taiyang's room so the girls wouldn't overhear what Qrow had to say to Taiyang. Qrow made sure to keep his voice down just to make sure.

"So you're even keeping the kids home as well?" asked Qrow.

"Why not?" said Taiyang. "They're happy being home, and I'm at peace knowing where they are at all times."

"Tell me, did it ever occur to you that by staying home instead of going to work, you're going to put your family in the poor house?"

"Yes, and I don't care," said Taiyang; Qrow can sense the anguish starting to form in his voice. "If I'm at work, there won't be anyone home, and if no one is home, who knows what will happen to Yang and Ruby."

"You can't stay in your house forever Tai. You need to get to work and provide for your family."

"The last time I left this house, I nearly lost my children. I'm never leaving this house again."

"Listen to yourself! Have you become so paranoid over one incident that-"

"ONE incident?" yelled Tai. "This isn't about ONE incident, Qrow! That was just the latest in a series of events caused by my curse!"

As mad as Taiyang sounded, Qrow could tell he was actually being somber from the tears coming down his face. "What choice do I have? Either I stay home to make sure nothing happens to them or..." Tai slowly got down on the floor and curled up into a ball. "I give up Qrow. Nothing I do is going to work or help me and my family. If it weren't for the fact that Ruby and Yang were still here I'd have already..."

Qrow was never one to pull punches back when he lead their team in the old days. Qrow forced Taiyang back to his feet and cupped his face towards Qrow.

"Listen to me Taiyang Xiao Long," said Qrow. "I know you're an emotional wreck right now, but for your children's sake, you need to get your priorities straight. First of all, here's what I want you to do."

Yang and Ruby were enjoying themselves on the couch, ignorant to what was going on upstairs. After a short while, Taiyang and Qrow came downstairs. Taiyang sat down on the couch between Yang and Ruby.

"Girls, can we turn off the TV for a moment?" asked Taiyang. "I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" asked Yang as her father turned off the TV.

"Yang, Ruby, I want you to pack your things. You're going to be living with Uncle Qrow for a while."

"Really? Why?"

"Daddy needs some alone time to sort things out."

"How long are we staying for?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure, but you'll be back home real soon, okay?"

The girls nodded and ran upstairs to pack their belongings. Taiyang hated having to be separated from his last remaining family members, but at least he knew they would be safe while living with Qrow. It was the only thing keeping him from crying his eyes out again.

#

A few hours later, Yang and Ruby arrived at Qrow's house. Choosing to live on his own and focus on his work, there wasn't much furnishings in his home aside from basic furniture, even though Qrow made more than enough money to splurge for himself.

"You two can share my bedroom while I sleep down here," said Qrow. "I don't have a nightlight so I'll leave the hallway lights on for you." Qrow looked down to see the girls looking upset. He figured it was going to be something trivial like how he didn't have cable TV, which was sure to upset the girls when they can't watch their favorite shows. "Is something wrong?"

"Uncle Qrow, why did daddy really send us here?" asked Yang. "Is he punishing us because of what happened?"

Qrow admired how smart Taiyang's kids were at such a young age, but their intelligence was both a blessing and a curse.

"He's not punishing you," said Qrow. "You'll be home soon enough."

"Uncle Qrow, does daddy hate us?" asked Ruby.

"No Ruby, daddy doesn't hate you. He loves you two more than anything in the world."

"Then why is daddy doing this?"

"If you two must know, sit on the couch and I'll explain."

Yang and Ruby dropped their suitcases and sat on the couch. Qrow bent down to talk to them eye to eye and tried to explain in a way that wasn't going to upset them more than they already were.

"The truth is, daddy is very sad right now, and when adults get very sad, sometimes they decide they don't want to do anything."

"Is that why daddy is always home now?" asked Yang.

"Yes. I know it sounds fun, but daddy needs to go to work like a responsible adult, which he won't do because of how sad he is."

"I don't want daddy to be sad!" said Ruby. "How can we make him happy?"

"That I don't know. Maybe the three of us can figure something out together. What do you girls do when you're sad?"

"Sometimes daddy would take us out for ice cream," said Yang.

"So if daddy is sad, will ice cream make him happy again?" asked Ruby.

"I don't think ice cream is going to work," said Qrow. "But you know what? You girls just gave me an idea I'm sure will work!"

"What's the plan Uncle Qrow?" asked Yang.

"You know what holiday is coming up? Father's Day. Maybe if you girls get your father a present so wonderful, he'll cheer right up."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" said Ruby. "Let's buy daddy a really big present!"

"Okay," said Qrow. "First thing in the morning, we'll go into the city and buy him a present."

#

As promised, the next morning saw Team YRQ - pronounced "York" according to the self-appointed leader Yang - touring the Vale shopping district to find a present that would cheer up Taiyang. Looking at all the different stores in the district, Qrow didn't have a clue what to ultimately get Taiyang. About ten minutes into their mission, they were soon interrupted by the second-in-command making a desperate plea.

"Uncle Qrow, I wanna look at the puppies!" said Ruby, grabbing Qrow's hand and trying to drag him into the pet store nearby.

"Okay okay, we'll look at the puppies!" said Qrow, going along with Ruby.

The moment Team YRQ entered the store, Ruby and Yang immediately broke off and went to the windows full of puppies. They were mesmerized by every puppy they saw, and tried to get the dogs' attention. Qrow couldn't help but smile at seeing his nieces so happy and decided to look at the dogs himself.

"Uncle Qrow, look at this one!" shouted Yang. Qrow went over to see the dog Yang was pointing to. Inside the cage was a small grey puppy that was somehow rolling around like a ball. The puppy unfolded on its back, got up, and then started to chase its tail around. Ruby and Yang were laughing at how funny the puppy was acting. Qrow looked on the side to see the type of breed it was: "Battle Corgi" read the card.

When Qrow noticed the breed of dog, it dug up an old conversation he remembered having with Taiyang about a decade prior.

 _"You know what I've always wanted Qrow?" said Taiyang. "A Battle Corgi!"_

 _"Battle Corgi?" replied Qrow._

 _"Yeah! My dad used to have one when I was a kid. You could train those things to do almost anything! One day I want to get one of my own and take him into battle! You don't see many dog and human team huntsmen out there!"_

 _"That's because most of the time the dog suffers an untimely demise. Besides, even if you could get a hold of one, Raven hates dogs."_

 _"So I have to choose either Raven or the dog huh? Hmmm..."_

 _"Are you seriously thinking about leaving my sister just so you can have a pet?" yelled Qrow._

 _"I'm kidding!" said Taiyang. "Trust me, the last thing I want to do is leave your sister!"_

 _"Good, because I won't think twice to slice your head off if you do."_

 _"Maybe when we have a family and the kids start begging for one, then we could team up and convince her!"_

 _Qrow sighed. "What does my sister see in you?"_

Seeing at how happy the kids were with the dog, Qrow believed he had found what he was looking for.

"Excuse me," said Qrow to the nearest salesman. "How much do these dogs go for?"

"Quite a lot sir," said the salesman.

"Money is not a problem. Just tell me, how long does it take for these dogs to get attached to their owners?"

"Very quickly actually."

"All I needed to hear."

#

Come Father's Day, Taiyang woke up alone in his house. While the kids were gone, Taiyang was looking into a new job and place to live that would benefit his family; one where he wouldn't have to go far or work hours where he needed to be home to ensure the safety of his kids. The task was hard for him to accomplish, mostly because he barely had the willpower to search.

Taiyang got up and went downstairs to make himself breakfast when he was suddenly greeted by his brother-in-law and daughters.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Taiyang.

"We bought you a present daddy!" said Yang.

"Uncle Qrow said it'll cheer you right up!" said Ruby.

"Really?" said Taiyang, unamused by his family's gesture. "All right, what is it?"

"Happy Father's Day!" yelled the girls while Qrow held up a box containing Taiyang's present. Upon his cue, the Battle Corgi they had purchased recently immediately popped out and landed on the floor. He looked up to Taiyang and smiled, expecting Taiyang to pet him. The girls were anticipating seeing Taiyang smile and act happy that he got the dog he always wanted. Instead, Taiyang looked at the dog with apathy, as if the gift had no value to him.

"All right, how long did you rent the dog for?" asked Taiyang.

"The dog wasn't rented," said Qrow. "We bought it. He's all yours Taiyang."

"You really expect me to take care of this thing?"

"Of course; he's your dog."

"How long do you expect me to keep him for?"

"Ideally for all his life. I think these things can live for about fifteen years?"

"Aren't you happy daddy?" asked Yang. "We have a doggy now!"

"Oh sure," replied Taiyang, "he'll be fun to have for a week or two. Then he'll just run out of the house and get run over or eaten or something."

"What?" asked Ruby, sounding scared of what her father was saying.

"Tai!" yelled Qrow. "Don't say such a thing in front of your children!"

"Sorry Qrow, but as long as I'm still cursed, I'm in no position to be raising pets. I want you to take the dog back."

Although the dog was only around a few weeks old, he could tell whatever Taiyang was saying didn't sound good, and started to close his ears and whimper. Ruby and Yang were about to bawl at having to give up the gift they really wanted to enjoy with their dad. Qrow picked up the dog and held him up to Taiyang.

"Tai, I really think once you get to know this dog, you'll never want to give him up. Please, just keep him around for a little while before you make a decision."

Taiyang looked into the eyes of the dog, then looked at the eyes of his children, and realized if he tried to give up the dog, it was just going to make everyone here feel upset.

"Okay, he can stay for now," said Taiyang. "What's his name anyway?"

"We haven't actually thought that far ahead," said Qrow, putting the dog back down.

"I wanna name him Cookie!" said Ruby.

"I wanna name him Bumblebee!" said Yang.

"Cookie is a better name!"

"No, Bumblebee is!"

As Ruby and Yang were arguing about names, the dog was staring up at Taiyang. Taiyang looked down to get a good look at the dog, then came up with one of his own.

"Zwei," said Taiyang.

"What did you say?" asked Qrow.

"Zwei; it's Atlesian for 'two.' My dad's dog was named Ein, which meant 'one,' so I want to name him Zwei." Taiyang bent down to face the dog at eye level. "Your name is Zwei, understood?"

"Arf!" barked Zwei.

"Welcome to the family, Zwei."

Ruby and Yang cheered and went to hug Zwei, who jumped up and starting licking their faces. Taiyang cracked a small smile, but wondered how long he would be able to smile like this. Given his track record, he wouldn't be surprised if Zwei didn't make it a full year.

#

"Daddy!" yelled Yang. "You have to get up!"

Taiyang woke up in nearly a panic from Yang's pleading. He sat up to see Yang and Ruby in his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Zwei's birthday today!"

"Oh," said Taiyang, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know that girls; we'll celebrate his birthday tonight."

"But we wanna celebrate now!" said Ruby.

"Arf arf!" barked Zwei. Taiyang looked over and saw Zwei had also entered his room, begging to have the celebration of his birth commence now instead of later. It was untraditional to be having a birthday party first thing in the morning; but then again, Taiyang was never one to care about normal traditions in the first place.

"Oh all right!" said Taiyang. "We'll celebrate his birthday now!"

Ruby, Yang, and Zwei cheered as they ran downstairs to get everything ready while Taiyang got dressed. As he was getting dressed, he thought back to when he first got Zwei and how life was so different back then. Nearly a year ago he thought he had no reason to live; then he received the best Father's Day gift ever in Zwei. Whenever he was having a bad day, either from just being exhausted from work or being reminded about his lost ones, Zwei was there to cheer him up. Now he was back to loving life and being the goofball he was best known for being.

The family gathered around the kitchen table as Taiyang lit the single candle on Zwei's specially made cake and sang the happy birthday song to Zwei.

"Remember what I taught you Zwei," said Taiyang. "Blow out the candle!"

Rather than blow out the candle, Zwei just started digging into his cake and wound up eating the lit candle with it. He soon belched out a puff of smoke from his mouth, causing his family to laugh.

"Now let's open his presents!" said Ruby. Zwei barked in response, running over to where his presents were lying. It didn't take long for Zwei to rip up the newspapers and start chewing on every new toy Taiyang bought him. His favorite toy was the pull rope; despite being of small size, Zwei was already strong enough to yank the rope away from Ruby and Yang. Taiyang grabbed the rope and fought with Zwei for control. Taiyang let go of the rope and caused Zwei to roll backwards and hit the wall. Zwei simply shook it off and went back to chewing on his toys.

Looking at his girls play with Zwei, Taiyang was glad to be wrong about Zwei. Zwei had made it the full year with no incidents; at least nothing life threatening. The first few weeks were smelly when training Zwei to properly go to the bathroom, and then there was that infamous day which lead to the new rule of never feeding him cheese again, but aside from cleaning up his messes, Taiyang was happy to have Zwei still be a part of the family.

Maybe he wasn't as cursed as he thought he was.

#

Qrow was reading in his living room when his doorbell rang, which surprised Qrow considering he rarely had anyone visit his house. He opened the front door and found a package lying in front. He looked at the package and saw it was sent by Taiyang.

"A package from Taiyang? What could he be sending me?"

He brought the package in his house and opened it up. Suddenly a dark ball of fur suddenly popped out and folded out in the shape of a dog; a dog Qrow was quite familiar with.

"What the...Zwei?" said Qrow.

"Arf arf!" barked Zwei.

Qrow looked into the box Zwei came in for answers as to what Zwei was doing here, and found a letter attached at the bottom.

"Dear Qrow, I'm taking the kids on vacation to Mistral. Please watch Zwei while we're away and tell him...you've got to be kidding me!"

Meanwhile, over in Mistral, Taiyang's kids were enjoying riding the Merry-Go-Round when Taiyang got a call from Qrow.

"Hi I'm Tai," greeted Taiyang.

"Tai, why did you mail your dog to my house?" asked Qrow.

"Because you're the only one I know who can watch him while we're away."

"But through the MAIL? It didn't occur to you that you might suffocate the dog that way?"

"I wasn't worried. I've done this plenty of times."

"WHAT? You're telling me you've mailed this dog several times before?"

"Well, yeah. I've been training him to use his aura to contain himself for long periods of time on travel. It's amazing what you can teach a Corgi if you try hard enough."

Qrow was at a loss for words at how casual Taiyang was talking, like he couldn't understand what was crazy about mailing your dog.

"What do you...never mind. Just how long are you going to be away for?"

"Just for a week," said Taiyang. "I'm pretty sure you can handle Zwei for that long, right?"

"And what am I supposed to feed him? And who's going to watch him when I'M away on important-"

"Sorry Qrow, the kids and I have to go. Tell Zwei we said hi!"

Taiyang hung up before Qrow can say another word. Despite Qrow not appreciating Taiyang dumping Zwei on him without letting him know, Qrow wasn't completely surprised by Taiyang's antics, and deep down, he was glad Taiyang was back to his old self compared to his depressed state from a few years ago.

"Arf arf!" barked Zwei, begging for attention from Qrow.

"I hope at some point Taiyang taught you how to be housebroken," remarked Qrow.

#

When Taiyang began training Zwei to fight alongside him when he turned three, he didn't expect Zwei's first fight to be a mere two weeks later. Patch Island had suddenly seen an exploding population of Grimm that leaked into the city; the city was on lockdown as everyone stayed indoors to avoid the destruction while the huntsmen did their work. Taiyang took Zwei with him to the playground he heard was infested with Grimm. Sure enough, Grimm of nearly all types were walking around destroying the playground.

"Aw jeez, my kids love that slide!" lamented Taiyang. "Now I'm taking this personally!"

The Beowolves took notice of Taiyang and ran after him. Taiyang switched to the red dust on his gauntlets and used his aura to light his arms on fire. The first Beowolf attempted to slash him across the face; Taiyang ducked and did a jumping uppercut to the wolf in the jaw. The Grimm's body was burned away by his flames. Another Beowolf tried to tackle him head-on; Taiyang did a spinning back fist that knocked the wolf loopy, giving Taiyang time to axe kick him to the ground and finish him off with a punch straight down into the wolf's chest, killing it instantly. Zwei barked at two wolves coming up from behind; Taiyang turned around and back flipped to avoid their attacks.

"Time to jump Zwei!" commanded Taiyang. Zwei jumped up and curled into a ball; Taiyang grabbed Zwei and transferred his flames onto Zwei's body, lighting him up like a fireball. As the Beowolves got close, Taiyang used his aura to fire Zwei at the Grimm; Zwei burned through one of the wolves' chest, then turned back around and burned the other through its back, killing them both. Zwei landed back to Taiyang's feet safe and sound.

"Good boy Zwei!" said Taiyang, patting Zwei on the head. Zwei was smiling until he suddenly saw something approaching behind Taiyang extremely fast. Zwei barked frantically to warn Taiyang; Taiyang turned to see a Boarbatusk about to run him over. Taiyang jumped to the side but was a second too late as the Boarbatusk was able to clip his ankle as it passed by. Taiyang tried to stand up only to fall back down; his ankle was seriously sprained. As he waited for his aura to kick in and heal it enough so he can walk again, the Boarbatusk stopped and turned back to Taiyang. Zwei ran up to the Boarbatusk and started barking at it, trying to get its attention.

"No Zwei, get back!" said Taiyang. "You're not ready to handle a Grimm by yourself!"

Zwei ignored Taiyang and kept barking at the Boarbatusk. The boar turned back into a ball and this time rolled after Zwei; Zwei jumped out of the way to avoid the monster. The Boarbatusk immediately turned back and went after Zwei again. Zwei kept dodging the Boarbatusk's attacks until another one far away was starting to roll in. Zwei was too busy with the first one to not notice the second one about to strike.

"Zwei! Behind you!" yelled Taiyang, but it was too late. By the time Zwei noticed the second swine entering the fray, the Boarbatusk ran over Zwei and crushed his ribs. Zwei's body rolled across the ground several feet as Zwei lied severely hurt and stopped moving. Taiyang's heart nearly stopped at seeing his dog get hurt.

"Get up Zwei!" screamed Taiyang, but Zwei didn't have the strength. The two Boarbatusks slowly circled Zwei, ready to finish him off. Desperate to save his dog, Taiyang didn't wait until his ankle was fully healed to get up and chase after the Grimm. He switched his gauntlets to his yellow dust and grabbed the two boars by their tusks before they reached Zwei. He quickly used his aura to transfer the electricity from his gauntlets to the boars and electrocuted them to death. Once their bodies disappeared, he reached down to pick up Zwei. Zwei winced in the pain he was in, but Taiyang was just happy he was alive. Taiyang didn't have long to comfort Zwei as he turned around and noticed the large number of Grimm made aware of his presence. With his sprained ankle and Zwei's injuries, it looked like it was going to be the end for both of them.

"You did good Zwei, but barring some miracle, this is where we part ways," said Taiyang. As if on cue, Taiyang heard a familiar scythe unfold and a black entity suddenly flash through the Grimm lining up to attack Taiyang. It didn't take long for the Grimm to return to nothingness as the rest started to run away.

"Saving your butt just like old times," said Qrow.

"I've never been more glad to see you Qrow," said Taiyang. "Zwei's seriously hurt; we need to get to a hospital fast."

"I'll call for an ambulance. The Grimm's numbers are starting to dwindle, so the others and I can handle it. You stay with Zwei."

"Thanks Qrow," said Taiyang. Zwei tried to bark but was in too much pain and simply whimpered. Taiyang petted Zwei to calm him down.

#

A few hours later and the Grimm threat was taken care of. While everyone else was relieved to be able to go outside, Team YRQ were waiting impatiently in the infirmary to hear on Zwei's condition. After waiting for an eternity, Taiyang soon walked out in his soft cast holding a bandaged Zwei in his arms. The kids immediately ran up to check on Zwei.

"Is Zweichi going to be okay?" asked Ruby.

"Zwei's going to be just fine," said Taiyang. "He just needs a couple weeks to recover from his injuries. Now let's all go home and celebrate with some ice cream, okay?"

The family went back home where they celebrated with Ruby and Yang making sundaes for everyone, while Zwei dined on extra helpings of his favorite dog food. After Qrow said his goodbyes for the night and the kids went to bed, Taiyang sat down on the couch while Zwei rested on his lap and was drifting off to sleep as Taiyang petted him.

"I'm very proud for what you did back there," said Taiyang. "You're a good boy Zwei; I'll be home with you until you're back to full health."

Taiyang soon fell asleep on the couch as well, with Zwei snuggling into his arms.

#

Taiyang was reading a book in his bedroom while Zwei lied down on his lap enjoying his belly rubs. He was about to call it a night when he received a phone call on his scroll. He looked at the scroll and noticed the number came from the Patch Police Department. Whatever the reason they had for calling, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hi I'm Tai," answered Taiyang.

"Mr. Xiao Long, this is detective Burns with the PPD. We have your daughter in a holding cell."

Taiyang sighed. To him it was only a matter of time before he got this phone call. In one way, he blamed himself for allowing this to happen. "I hate to ask, but why?"

"She instigated a fight in a downtown club. She got beat up pretty badly but she has no serious injuries."

"Thank you officer, I'll pick her up right away."

Taiyang was starting to suspect Yang was sneaking out of the house at night, but confronting Yang about it would only lead to arguments and denial. After all, this was exactly what he did around Yang's age as well. For better or worse, Yang was truly his daughter.

Taiyang and Zwei got into Taiyang's car and drove into the city. About an hour later Taiyang arrived at the police department and heard the whole story about Yang. Yang had snuck into an adult dance club that was rumored to be a popular hangout with wanted criminals and was demanding information from them. When they wouldn't give, Yang attempted to brawl with the patrons, thinking her semblance would give her an advantage, but a lack of actual fighting experience led to Yang getting her butt kicked eight ways to Sunday. The bruises and cuts all over her body was proof of that.

After Taiyang paid for the bail, Yang got up from her holding cell and headed to Taiyang's car. Yang was going to sit in the passenger's seat when she noticed Zwei sitting there instead.

"Can I sit in the front or is that reserved for Zwei?" asked Yang.

"Zwei, move to the back," said Taiyang. Zwei jumped to the back as Yang sat in the passenger's seat.

Neither of them said another word until they arrived home.

"All right, let it out," said Yang, taking a seat in the living room.

"Let what out?" asked Taiyang.

"I know you must be mad as hell at me right now. So go ahead; yell to your heart's content."

To Yang's surprise, rather than start lecturing Yang about what an idiot she was, her father simply took a seat next to Yang as Zwei jumped into his lap.

"No Yang," said Taiyang, "I'm not mad at you. You're a teenager, and teenagers are going to do stupid things. It's just...I don't want you to end up with the same fate as your mother."

"Dad, I think I'm old enough to learn the truth," said Yang.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad, I want you to be honest with me: Did mom regret having me?"

Taiyang sighed. For years he put off having this talk with Yang, but now that she was fourteen, now seemed like the time to finally explain the truth about Raven.

"You know what? You're right," said Taiyang, taking Zwei off his lap. "You are old enough to learn the truth."

Yang was surprised at her father deciding to tell her what happened. Yang turned around and sat cross-legged as her father explained.

"Honestly, our relationship had issues before we got together. A lot of people were looking down on us for what we were doing. People on both sides hated the site of us being together. I mean, a faunus and a human in love? Even in this day and age that kind of thing is considered a sin against humanity, but no matter the consequences, we were going to be committed to each other no matter what. When we found out she was pregnant with you, she couldn't have been happier. Hell, she was so happy to be having you that she even let me name you after myself."

Taiyang looked up and smiled. "I still remember the smile on her face when she saw you for the first time. Your blonde hair and your wonderful smile...you were like a little ball of sunshine in her arms. You were Yang Xiao Long, her little sun dragon."

Taiyang then looked down and turned his smile into a frown. "That's why it still hurts me to know she left shortly after that. I don't know why Raven left me, and I don't even know if she's alive. I want to know these answers just as much as you do." Taiyang turned to his oldest daughter and held her hands. "But not if it's going to come at the cost of my own family. One day I'm going to go out there and figure out the truth, but until then, I'm going to raise the family I have now."

"Then I'll help you find her!" said Yang. "If we work together I'm sure we can figure out-"

"Yang, listen to me. I know how important it is to you to know the truth, but you can't waste your whole life on this goal. You're young; you have so much to still live for. Don't waste your best years being consumed by this obsession to find her."

On the car ride home, Yang had come up with every defense she was going to use to combat her father's lectures about not wanting to go out and find Raven, but after seeing how truly concerned her father was for her - and for his first wife even after all these years - she decided to adhere to her father's words.

"Okay dad," said Yang. "I promise to not be so obsessed about finding mom."

"Thank you," said Taiyang. "Now as for you getting into fights...if you're going to go out and fight, the least you can do is learn to fight well. Starting tomorrow after school, I'm going to train you."

"Seriously? You'll train me?"

"What, you don't think I have what it takes to train you? I may be getting older, but I can still fight with the best of them!"

"We'll see about that old man!" joked Yang.

"Now, as for your punishment, you'll have to bathe Zwei for the rest of the month."

"Wait, what?" asked Yang. "After all that you're still going to punish me?"

"Teenagers will do stupid things, and they will suffer punishments for it. Goodnight Yang."

Taiyang went upstairs to his room while Yang still sat on the couch; Zwei jumped on the couch to keep her company. Yang looked at Zwei and smiled.

"Joke's on him," said Yang. "I love getting to spend time with you Zweichi!"

#

"Did you make sure to pack your weapons and ammo?" asked Taiyang.

"Yes dad!" replied Yang from her room upstairs.

"What about your night clothes?"

"Dad, I swear I have everything I need!"

"What about your toothbrush?"

The lack of response from Yang either indicated that she was getting sick of being interrogated or she forgot. Before Taiyang can ask again, he suddenly received a call on his scroll. He looked at his scroll but the ID came up blank.

"Who would be calling me at this hour?" wondered Taiyang, answering the phone. "Hi I'm Tai."

"Hello Taiyang, it's Ozpin."

"Ozpin? Dude, it's been years! What's up?"

"Your daughter is Ruby Rose, correct?" asked Ozpin. "The one with the silver eyes?"

"Um, yeah. Did something happen?"

"I've decided to enroll your daughter into Beacon Academy."

"Wait, seriously? You're not trying to prank me are you? Did Qrow set this up?"

"This is not a joke Taiyang. I wish to have your daughter join Beacon starting immediately."

"But she's just fifteen! She's still got a couple years left at Signal!"

"I'm well aware. However, events tonight have shown me Ruby is more than ready to begin training at Beacon...with your permission, of course."

"If you really think she's ready, and she's willing to go through with it, so be it."

"That was quite a fast decision on your part."

"To be honest, her going to Beacon was just a matter of time, so why wait two years anyway?"

For years Ruby always said she wanted to be a huntress. Even after Taiyang talked to her about what happened to Summer, and the hardships that a huntsman like himself had to go through, she was determined to become one no matter what. Taiyang decided to have her enroll in Signal so Qrow can determine whether she was truly capable of being a huntress. He had a feeling with Qrow's tutelage she'd be ready for Beacon by graduation.

Meanwhile, after years of training under her father, Yang had decided to enroll into Beacon to become a huntress herself. Yang was more about street smarts than book smarts, so she had little to no interest in getting a standard college education. With the skills she learned under Taiyang, and the prestige of being a huntsman's daughter, she was able to enroll without a problem. Yang was packing her belongings for the trip tomorrow when she heard Taiyang talking on the phone about Ruby.

"What's going on?" asked Yang. "Did something happen to Ruby?"

"It sure has," said Taiyang. "You and Ruby will be attending Beacon together."

"Ruby is joining Beacon? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Seems Ozpin was really impressed with her skills and decided to move her up to Beacon."

"That's wonderful! I get to train at the same time with my sister!"

"Just do me a favor Yang. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but Ruby is still a kid, so-"

"Stop," said Yang, immediately losing the smile on her face. "I'm glad she's coming with me to Beacon, but don't you think Ruby is also capable of taking care of herself?"

"What are you trying to say Yang?"

"I'm saying that I don't need to be some kind of helicopter sister for Ruby. She needs to learn and grow on her own."

"You don't have to be THAT close to Ruby! I just want you to make sure she doesn't get into anything serious."

"This is because of mom and Summer, isn't it?"

Taiyang walked up to Yang and held up some of Yang's long hair. "Have I ever told you how much you're beginning to look like a spinning image of your mother?"

"Only about every other day," said Yang. "Dad, we've proven we can take care of ourselves. You don't need to worry about every little thing we get into."

"Yang, I know you're sick of hearing it, but every time this kind of thing comes up, I get worried. That's what loving fathers do, and mark my words, when you have kids in the future, you're going to do the exact same thing."

"Ruby is going to be just fine in Beacon; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you. Also, and this one is just as important: Whatever team Ruby winds up joining, make sure to keep an eye on the boys. I don't want her joining a team with some sleaze looking to get some you know what."

"That definitely won't be happening once I employ the secret Xiao Long technique!" said Yang, mimicking like she was going to grab someone by the balls.

"That's my girl!"

#

Taiyang and Zwei were on the front porch, looking up at the airship carrying his family to their new home of Beacon Academy. For the first time since before he had Zwei, he was separated from his girls.

"There goes two more of my loved ones. It's just you and me now Zwei." As soon as the airship was out of sight, Zwei started to whimper. This was going to be the first time Zwei would be separated from both of the girls for such an extended period of time, and he was already starting to miss them. "I know Zwei; I feel the same way. But we'll see them again before you know it."

With the airship gone, Taiyang and Zwei went back into the house; Zwei went to chew on his toys while Taiyang was looking at some pictures he placed on one of the end tables. One of them was a picture of him and the girls along with Zwei when Zwei was part of the family for about a month. Taiyang remembered a lingering thought when that photo was taken; it was when he would have to put this photo away along with the rest of his fallen family members. Twelve years later, that photo remained on the table, and eventually, the photos of him with Summer and Raven soon accompanied the same space.

"Has it really been twelve years Zwei? It feels like it was just yesterday you came into our lives and became a part of the Xiao Long and Rose family. You probably don't realize this, but you saved this family Zwei. Before you came along, I was ready to just give up on life for good. I thought I was cursed to have all my loved ones taken away from me. I didn't think you would be any different, but twelve years later and you're still here, and so are my girls. I think you broke my curse Zwei. You're more than just the family pet; you're my furry little savior."

Taiyang bent down and scratched Zwei on the side of the neck; Zwei responded by licking Taiyang face, then went to grab one of his toys and place it at Taiyang's feet. It was an old favorite of his: the pull rope. Taiyang and Zwei grabbed a different end of the rope and started pulling. Zwei had gotten much stronger, but he was still no match for Taiyang. Taiyang let go of the rope causing Zwei to roll backwards and hit the wall; Zwei got up and shook it off. Despite the same result going on for nearly twelve years, Taiyang couldn't help but laugh at the outcome.

"Best Father's Day gift ever."


End file.
